The Spitfire
by wolfbaned
Summary: Ryder Kennedy was the manipulator, more or less the spitfire. She was the newest addition to the Alpha Pack, but also the weakest. She was sent into Beacon Hills High School to get what Deucalion wanted - Derek. Will she succeed or will she fail? [IMOPRTANT OC'S] STILES/OC/ISAAC
1. Chapter 1

**This has been sitting in my documents for weeks, and I really wanna do something with it. So, yes. I'll be taking on four stories. I'm finishing up a chapter for We All Keep Secrets. After that, I'll probably start on the second chapter of Not The Same Anymore. If I don't post anything, don't think I've disappeared, I'm just trying to get ahead of the game, and write more chapters, so I'll be able to post them on a schedule, I guess. I'm actually very fond of this story, I was gonna do more chapters, but I only have one, right now. I just wanted to do something with the alpha pack, ya know? This will most likely be a Stiles/OC/Isaac, or maybe even a Derek/OC. But, this probably won't follow episodes exactly, seeing as how Teen Wolf doesn't start for another two months, I'll go off on my own path, and then as the show progresses, once it's on, I'll incorporate things. I'd like a good amount of feedback, if you want me to continue it. I just want to know, so I don't think that I'm the only one enjoying or reading this. So, reviews, favorites, or just a PM could mean a lot. xx**

**This is bascially a slightly AU Teen Wolf fic, based in season 3.**

**SUMMARY: Ryder Kennedy was the manipulator, more or less the spitfire. She was the newest addition to the Alpha Pack, but also the weakest. Sent into Beacon Hills High School to get what Deucalion wanted - Derek. Will she succeed or will she fail? Temptations and love are your biggest weakness. Let's just hope this doesn't apply to Ryder.**

**Note; I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Deucalion parked a few blocks away from the school. "You can't screw this up." He scowled, "You know that, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." She answered to the head alpha with a nod.

"Ethan and Aidan will come eventually." He added, "We don't need to make all of this too obvious."

She perked up for a minute, "Why don't we just go straight for Der -" She started but Deucalion cut her off and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"No." He said firm and aggressive, "God, why did I let you into this pack in the first place?" He scoffed at his own rhetorical statement.

"Because I know what the fuck I'm doing when it comes to this stuff." She shot back, pointing to the school. "I am still a teenager." She pointed out, "You can't send Kali to high school, can you?" She smiled sarcastically, batting her eyes.

"Go, Ryder. Now." He demanded, "Before I decide to kill you." Ryder rolled her eyes, and grabbed her knit hat that laid on the console and put it on her head.

"God, you're an ass." She said as she slammed the car door behind her. He sped off, tires screeching and the smell of burnt rubber filling her nostrils. She sighed one last time, fixing her hat before heading towards the school.

Ryder was at the least intimidated at the stares she got. She was all leather and sexy clothes. Kali said this would be a good way to attract what they needed, but also it would've made her pretty obvious. It was probably just an excuse for Kali to dress her up. But, she didn't even know what they needed yet. They never told her anything, she was a new addition to the pack, a last minute decision, actually. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her perfectly curled ombre hair fell fitting around her face. Kali had - pretty much, well - given her the bad ass makeover. Leather lace up boots, leather jacket, some intense make up, that surprisingly fit her face well, it did't clash.. She was relived that Kali at least let her pick her some of her clothes. She work faint blue skinny jeans, with a shoulder length button up shirt. The material was thin, see through. Ennis thought it looked fine, she'd only been wearing a strapless black bra under it, so you could easily see it, if she had her jacket unzipped, which she did. Ennis creeped her out, the most out of the group. Sure, Deucalion had said a few things that had made her feel uncomfortable, but Ennis was one for physical contact, and he flirted on her. Hard. It gave her the creeps and she usually went off running to Aiden or Kali.

Ryder let out a sigh of relief when she had reached the office, finally getting away from the eyes that followed her all the way to the end of the hall. Once inside the office, she smiled at the secretary.

"Um, I - uh, need my schedule." Ryder told her.

"Name?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Ryder." She responded.

"Ryder..." She looked at her, as if waiting for a response.

"Oh." Ryder chuckled, "Kennedy." She said, "It's Ryder Kennedy."

The secretary began looking through a small stack of papers that laid beside her desk. Ryder began to tap her fingers on the desk and examined the room, her eyes landing on a young boy with sandy blonde perfectly curled hair. He noticed her staring and he smiled politely. Ryder hadn't noticed that she'd been staring and smiled back once realizing it. She looked away embarrassed, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She'd been here less then ten minutes and she's already potentially creeped someone out.

"Here you go, Ms. Kennedy." The secretary said, handing her the crisp paper, she looked down and read her schedule, "Biology - Mr. Harris." She nodded, "Thank you." She smiled again at the woman.

"Lahey." She said, drawing Ryder's attention, "Why don't you show her to class?" She asked with a warm smile, "You have biology this period, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually." He said, grabbing his bag and heading my direction. He stared at me for a few seconds, "Are you gonna go?" He asked, pointing towards the door, "Or are you gonna stand there?"

Ryder stared back at him. "Oh - uh, yeah." Ryder managed to stutter out, as she pushed the door open and headed down the hall.

"So, your name's Ryder?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yep." She nodded, "Lahey, right?" She asked with raised eyebrows. The boy laughed, his cheekbones highlighting his facial features, "It's Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He told her.

"Oh, I just kind thought, 'cause, y'know, "She began to point back to office, rubbing the back of her neck."Honest mistake." He smiled, "It's not a big deal." He stopped at a door with a small window, the room was filled with students. "This is it." He told her, reaching above her head to push the door open, he held it open as she walked in.

The teacher, she assumed was named Mr. Harris looked at her annoyed, like she'd interrupted something. He walked up to her, and held his hand out. She stared down at her schedule.

"Oh." She realized what he wanted and handed it to him.

"Ryder Kennedy." He said, laughing to himself. "What a name, that first name."Ryder scoffed silently.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Just haven't seen it before." He said, handing his schedule back to her.

She grabbed it with slight anger and raised her voice at a higher volume. "Okay, where do I sit then?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"You can sit with, " He started, looking up from his desk, and then over at her. "Lahey." He nodded towards the boy behind her. "He's got a free seat next to him, take it." He pointed to two empty chairs.

"Okay." She blinked, letting out a short breath and headed to the empty seat.

"As you all know class, were studying human analogy this first semester." Mr. Harris spoke, projecting his voice to the class. "I'm only repeating this for," His hand wavered over towards Ryder, "Ms. Kennedy's benefit." He pressed his hands together, "Now, would you please turn to page 402."

Her mind from that point on was disconnected, She always zoned out during class. It was a bad habit. Her mind was on another subject. Deucalion had told Ryder about this, weeks before any of this was planned. Werewolves can sense other werewolves. She could sniff one out within seconds, and there were about three in this class. It had gotten her slightly worried. Ryder was sitting next to one - Isaac. He seemed like a sweet boy. She'd wonder what he'd done to deserve it. Some want it for power, others... freedom. She just wanted independence from her stepfather and her alcoholic mother. Her alpha, before Deucalion, was an ass. He treated her like a pack mule and had her run errands for him, stupid ones, and ones that could possibly get her killed. But, he didn't care. Once she'd eventually defeated them, she was an Omega. An Alpha, but still - an Omega. When Deucalion found her, she was cold and alone in the woods somewhere in Washington. He'd offered her a spot in the pack, her hesitant acceptance to this offer almost got her left behind. But, she's been with him ever since.

Then there was the two other werewolves, one sitting directly behind her, and the other sitting to her right. They both stared at her. She was trying to make herself seem and look less suspicious. She felt like walls were closing in on her. She knew they suspected something, or at least that's what she was assuming.

"I - uh," She blurted out, "Harris." She called out, and Mr. Harris lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at her. "Mr. Harris?" She asked, caring less about the look he gave her. "Can I go to the restroom?" She asked.

"No." He replied, looking back down at the book, continuing to call on people to read. She knew this could possibly get her in trouble, but she stood up anyways.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled sarcastically, as she sped out of the classroom and headed straight for the girls' restrooms. She looked under the stalls. No one was in there, so she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out her phone. Deucalion had picked up within seconds.

"Yes?" His voice came through the phone, low and hoarse.

"Your plan." She said, adding air quotes around the word 'plan', "It isn't so flaw-free." She heard Ennis loud cackle from the background

"I knew you'd ask this sooner or later. Just say you're an Omega if the question ever comes up." He replied to her question that she hadn't even asked yet.

"But - h-how the hell did you know I was gonna say that?" She asked.

"I knew it was gonna be a problem eventually, might as well tell you now. It's just a little warning in case it _does_ happen." He told her. She threw her head back and groaned in frustration. "Stop worrying about something you shouldn't. You're stressing. Stop." He commanded her.

"Fine, I'll see you after school's out." She pressed the disconnect button aggressively and shoved the phone back in he pocket. The bell rang just as she exited the bathroom. "Thank god." She mumbled and made her way back to class to grab her things.

"Ms. Kennedy." Mr. Harris' voice raised an octave as he called her from doorway. "How rude of you to leave my class so abruptly. " Ryder sighed, she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Did you want me to throw up in your classroom?" She asked, leaning to her side, tilting her head the other way. Mr. Harris made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought." She mumbled, rolling her eyes back at him. She grabbed her bag from the desk, Isaac, and his friends had still yet to pack their things. It looked as if they were discussing something. Ryder didn't bother interrupting them.

"Yo, Kennedy." A manly voice shouted from behind her. She spun around on her heels, her boots squeaking a bit as she did. She looked amused at the way they called her.

"Yes?" She asked, putting on her best 'sweet face'.

"Where you from?" A dark skinned boy asked from behind the other three.

"Uh, Washington." She confessed. It wasn't a total lie and it seemed believable.

"Oh, we don't get many new students here, so, we were just a little, curious?" One of the boys said. "I'm Scott, by the way." He said with a nod. "The stare was a little too 'creeper' wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You could've at least made it a little less obvious." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry." He chuckled, grabbing his book bag. "That's Stiles." Scott said, pointing to the boy with perfectly quaffed hair and brown eyes, and then to the other, "And Boyd." She nodded awkwardly.

"I need to go," She backed away, "I don't want to be late on my first day." She laughed uncomfortably, but honestly, she didn't care about getting to class on time. She just wanted to be out of this conversation.

"What class do you have?" Stiles said, the lowness in his voice surprising her a little.

"Uh, Dance and Creative Arts." She said, looking back down at her schedule.

"Oh, cool. We're headed that way." He told her, and they all grabbed their bags, "We'll walk you there." Ryder stared at the four.

"O..kay then." She said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

They'd finally reached the girls' and boys' locker rooms, both her and the boys went their separate ways to change. Ryder came back out in some baggy sweatpants that were rolled up some, at the top and a black sports bra. The boys came out a few minutes later in red uniforms and carrying helmets and sticks.

"Field hockey?" She asked the boys.

"Uh -" The boys stared at her for a moment and she felt a little insecure for a few seconds, just at the fact the boys were most likely staring at her breasts and bare stomach.

Stiles blinked, "No, La - uh, Lacrosse." He managed to force out, shaking the stick slightly in his hand.

"Oh, cool." She said a little uninterested.

"You four." The coach - well she was assuming this man was the coach, yelled at them, blowing his whistle. "Asses on the field."

Ryder peered over at the boys as the ran out onto the field and made her way inside the practice studio. This class was nowhere near ballet, and she was happy with that. She loathed ballet, ever since she was a little girl. She like dancing, her way, and for fun. So, when she found out there was a dance class, she took it. Even if Deucalion thought she was stupid for taking it.

She sat her bag down next to a dark purple one, the girl next to it looked up. "Who are you?" The girl asked in a melodic voice.

Ryder looked over at the girl with a smile, "I'm Ryder, I... just got here today." She finally answered back.

"Oh. I'm Allison." She smiled, standing up. Ryder was a little taken back. Allison didn't look like someone who danced. She looked like someone you'd find in the drama department, bellowing out the lines to a Romeo and Juliet script.

"You didn't strike me as someone who danced." Ryder told her with a small laugh.

"I just started this year, well I decided to take the class this year. " She giggled softly, "I was in gymnastics for eight years, so this is the closest thing to it here. I actually enjoy it, so far, at least." She smiled as the walked over to the other girls. "I just want to try something different this year, you know?"

"Where's the teacher?" Ryder asked.

"She's always late." Allison informed her, "We kind of just do our own thing, one person leads the group." She shrugged.

"Who?" Ryder questioned, looking around. Allison pointed to a tall, thin girl who had perfect skin and a perfect body. She looked almost to good. She knew she had to be popular. By her.. posture, they way she talked. "God." Ryder said under hear breath.

"Just... avoid her?" Allison suggested, batting her long eyelashes.

"I'll try." Ryder sighed. She had a big mouth and it got her in trouble often, she said what she felt and she wouldn't let someone beat her down with words. She'd fight back even if she had to get physical. It's called defense, and Kali told her to use it, just as everyone else in the pack did.

"Okay, everyone." The girl shouted, "In your spots." Allison did as she said, and Ryder watched the girl strut to the front of the classroom. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Ryder." She answered back nicely, the girl rolled her eyes. Ryder was just about to say something when Allison grabbed her arm, and shook her head, telling Ryder to keep her mouth shut.

"Grab a spot then, Ryder." Adding emphasis on just her name.

"This is gonna be a long year." Ryder groaned, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

Class had flew by and both Allison and Ryder were happy to be out of that class. They'd both taken showers and gotten dressed. They came out of the locker rooms in a fit of giggles. Allison ran into someone as they came out and she stumbled back. Ryder looked up to see Scott.

"Sorry, Allison." Scott said, helping her up.

"It's cool." She said, brushing his hands off her arm. They both shared and awkward glance. You could practically feel the tension between the two.

"Like I was saying," Ryder said shouted, drawing the attention away from the two and pulled Allison away. Then lowered her voice low enough for just Allison to hear. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Uh - just, we used to date." She told her, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Ryder raised an eyebrow, "Why'd you break up?" Ryder didn't know if she was pushing it by asking her that, but she risked it.

"Just some family issues." Allison said quietly, she was obviously not going to tell her more.

"Is that just a nice way of you saying I don't wanna talk about it, it's a long story?" Ryder chewed her bottom lip and stared at Allison. Allison nodded meekly and continued to walk in silence after that.

* * *

Ryder shoved her books into her locker in a rush and a few things spilled out of her bag.

"Oh." A voice said from beside her, picking up the things that had fell. "Here." She looked up into the boys' eyes. It was Stiles. He smiled back at her. "Is that your locker?" He questioned, pointing to the open locker.

"Yeah." She nodded back with a quirky smile.

"Oh, sweet! I'm right next to you." Stiles said, but utterly regretted it once he had. Ryder's suppressed a laugh. "I - that came out wrong." Stiles said clumsily opening his locker. "It's just you have a locker next to me, and y'know if you ever need something. I'll be here." He laughed awkwardly. 'I'll be your dude." Ryder's eyes widened, "Y-your go to dude." Stiles corrected, but still made himself sound like a fool.

"I got it, Stiles. If I need anything, I'll go to you." She smiled, closing her locker. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah." He smiled, throwing his arms out to the side.

Ryder rolled her eyes in amusement and made her way outside, where Kali and Deucalion were waiting in the car.

"So, how was your first day?" Kali asked, turning around in her seat. "Okay, I guess." Ryder confessed, throwing her bag to the side and leaning back into the seat.

"Anything I should know?" Deucalion interrupted.

Ryder sighed, "It may be a little bit more easier to get what we want than you thought." She smirked. Deucalion smiled back at Kali, and she did the same. Deucalion finally sped off in the car, headed back to the loft. They'd get what they want - soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was really just a filler? I wanted to introduce the alpha twins this chapter, and I did. Just a little extra drama, I guess. Ryder needed to get in trouble, honestly. :~)) This story will probably be my main focus. I'm trying to finish up chapters for both my other stories, but for now, I'll be posting more on here. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up for one of my other stories by Monday. R&R, yo. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, btw.**

* * *

"Are you guys going to be strategic about this?" Ryder rested her forearms on the counter, Kali took a place next to her. "Or, are you guys gonna screw this up," Kali interfered, they shared a look, "again?" They both said at the same time. Ryder raised an eyebrow at the leader.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I - I don't know." He spoke low, restlessness growing noticeable in his voice.

"How long has it been since you've gotten a full night of sleep?" Ennis questioned.

Deucalion scratched his head and pondered on the question for a while, "A few weeks?" He asked himself, shrugging. "You guys go rest." He pointed to both Ethan and Aiden, then at Ryder, "You've got work to do tomorrow."

Ryder walked into her room - well her and Kali's room - and sprawled out on the bed. Kali took a spot next to her. Kali and her were very close. They told each other practically everything. Kali curled herself around Ryder. Ryder grabbed at Kali's free hand and held it close to her chest. She pulled the blanket over them both, they laid in silence for a few minutes, before Ryder finally spoke.

"Is anyone ever gonna tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?" She questioned, "I mean, you guys sent me into high school, but, " She sighed sadly, "What for?"

Kali stayed silent for a few more minutes, "You know how Deucalion said he wanted Derek?" She asked slowly, like if trying not to startle her, Ryder nodded in caution. "This is how we'll get to him." She explained simply.

"Derek's done nothing, though." Ryder stared up at Kali with innocent wide eyes. Kali sighed wearily and pulled Ryder closer. "Why doesn't Duecalion just confront him?"

"Just sleep, love." She murmured, kissing Ryder's forehead, "You need it."

"Okay." Ryder sighedd softly, and closed her eyes. Eventually giving in to exhaustion.

* * *

It was like one of those scenes from a movie, that slow motion walk that made you feel bad ass, and just - utterly awesome. Well, minus the awesome part. Ethan, Aiden, and Ryder walked side by side into the school, Ryder, of course, in the middle. Her long hair bounced on her shoulder as she sauntered down the hall. Duecalion had told Ethan and Aiden what to do, before hand. So, Ryder was still in the dark about all of it. She knew what they were after, but she wasn't sure how exactly Duecalion wanted her to get it. But, she had her suspicions.

"We'll see you in biology." Ethan said, hugging her shoulder.

Ryder walked over to her locker and opened it with a sigh. She scratched the side of her head as she shoved her Algebra book into the locker and pulled out her lab notebook, placing it inside her beige messenger bag. She heard Scott talking from a distance, more of a mumble. His voice became clearer as he grew closer.

"Give her some space, dude." Stiles belted out in his usual quirky attitude.

Scott made a face. A cross between annoyance and looking like a five year old about to throw a fit. His was, of course, surrounded by his friends. Isaac, Boyd, and Stiles. All together. Ryder began mumbling a song, humming to the beat. It was something she always did, out of habit. She liked singing anyways. Her and Kali would always make up songs when they were on the road and had nothing to do. She tried to act casual as she shoved things into her locker.

"Yo, Kennedy." Stiles greeted.

"Hey, Stiles." Ryder said, nonchalantly.

She took a textbook out her locker and shoved into into her messenger bag, then closed her locker. Scott looked as if he was going to say something, but the bell rang. _"Saved by the bell, ironically_". Ryder snickered to herself before hurrying to class.

* * *

Both the twins smiled at her as she walked into class. Ryder had thought of a plan, something to make her and the twins look less suspicious when hanging out. Seeing as how the twins were the new kids today, acting like you were best friends would definitely raise suspicions. Ryder acted as if she tripped over her own feet, dropping her things. The twins rushed over just as the boys walked in.

"Thanks." Ryder smiled, as Ethan handed her a book. "My name's Ryder."

The boys stared at the twins as they took their seats.

"I'm Ethan, and that's Aiden." Ethan said, pointing at his twin brother.

It seemed to have been working, until Lydia walked in, and really did knock the books out of Ryder's grip. Ryder was angered. But, Ethan and Aiden looked stricken by her beauty. Ryder bent down to pick her books up, Isaac hurried down to help her. She turned giving him a small smile, and he took the books, sitting near the spot next to him. She stood up and smacked the twins when no one was looking.

"Ow." The both cried in pain.

"Get your heads out of your asses." She growled before sitting back down her seat.

Mr. Harris started the class with a question, something Ryder had not been paying attention to, but Ethan raised his hand in an instant, and answered correctly, apparently. "Smartass." Ryder mumbled under her breath, and Ethan glared at her. Mr. Harris had then introduced them to the class.

"So, you two are twins?" Isaac asked. Ryder giggled softly at him. The twins nodded back at him.

Isaac had almost started a chain, kids began asking the twins question after question, and it soon died down, but Ryder spoke up.

"Does that mean you guys can finish each other sentences too?" She asked in a giddy voice, but she was clearly annoyed.

"No," Ethan answered, "We don't." Aiden finished. They both smirked at her and everyone in the class laughed. Ryder rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat. She dazed off, as usually. Completely ignoring whatever Harris was explaining.

Ryder was awaken by the loud bell that rang above her. When had she fallen asleep? She didn't even know, but she wiped the little bit of drool that had trailed down the corner of her mouth before anyone saw. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. Leaving her, the twins, and the boys behind. Ryder groaned as she grabbed her bag, she was about to leave, but Harris called her back.

"Ms. Kennedy." He shouted right before she stepped out of the classroom.

Ryder simply raised her eyebrows, signaling him to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"Fall asleep in my class again, and I won't hesitate to fail you." He warned her, sternly. "Not a good way to start of _your_ school year."

* * *

Ryder scoffed and left the classroom. She headed over to her next class, Ethan and Aiden following closely behind with the guys. They seemed to get along quite fine. Which wasn't good, nor bad. Lydia happened to walk by and Aiden looked distracted, he was always one who loved a pretty girl, but didn't everyone? The same couldn't be said for Ethan. He was out and proud, not here at Beacon Hills though... yet. But, many people knew. Ryder chuckled at Aiden as he ran into her.

"Woah there, big boy." She said, pushing him back. "Little distracted?" She asked.

"Shut up." He grumbled, pushing her slightly and going back to his conversation with the guys.

Stiles stepped forward and took a spot next to Ryder. Ryder didn't mind, but Stiles seemed interested in her, but then again - he was interested in everything. He looked a bit tense, his shoulders were raised and his hands were balled into fist, held firmly by his side.

"You okay?" She asked, staring down at his hands then up at him. "

"Yeah." He answered back, "Just... nervous, anxious, awaiting possible lifetime embarrassment." He tried laughing, but it was forced.

"For what?" She giggled, pushing her sleeves up.

"First line." He said, Ryder gave him a look of confusion, "Lacrosse." He added quickly.

"Oh." Ryder nodded, "Well I'm sure you'll do fine." Ryder playfully bumped shoulders with him. "If you believe you can, then you can. If you don't, then you won't." She smiled triumphantly at her own words.

"You sound like a Dr. Seuss book." He laughed, Ryder shrugged and walked into the studio by the locker rooms.

"See you guys after class." She yelled to all the boys, they all yelled back in response as she closed the door.

"Yo, Al-" She stopped when she saw the girls surrounding Allison. "Hey." She yelled trying to catch the girls attention. "Hey!" She yelled as she heard the girl insult Allison.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Stop messing with her." Ryder said, like it was obvious. "What the hell is your problem?"

The blonde crossed her arms and her posse did the same, "Like I need to answer to you."

Allison looked fearful as to what Ryder would do next. She knew Allison could defend herself, she was. But, Ryder interfered.

"You shouldn't be such a bitch all the time." Ryder told her, "It makes you look ugly."

That insult must've set the girl off enough, because she pushed Ryder, making her fly into the glass door with enough force to shatter it. Her strength had surprised her, but Ryder might have over exaggerated the fall a bit. It didn't hurt Ryder, and she'd let the girl get a hit in, just so the girl could build up her own confidence. Ryder would soon tear it down in a few seconds. The noise drew attention. Soon the whole lacrosse team had ran from the locker rooms. Ryder used her hands to push herself up easily. She shook off the glass, and grabbed the girls hair, pulling her to the ground. Ryder climbed on top of her, and gave her one good blow to the face, and the girl did the same. But, she knew it didn't hurt her as much as it hurt the girl. The girl began using her nails to scratch Ryder, and Ryder grunted, pulling at the girls' hair. It was a full on cat fight, and everyone was watching. Not daring to interrupt. Ryder would've easily snapped the girls neck, but she knew it would ruin the whole plan, so she let the girl hit her, but Ryder would hit her back twice as hard. The fight hadn't gotten serious... yet. Just a few punches, maybe a bit of hair pulling. The girl grabbed onto Ryder's shirt and Ryder pushed her back, causing the girl to fall, but she quickly got back up, surprising Ryder. She slapped her, and Ryder held her cheek in shock. Ryder's eyes glowed red, and she was hoping no one noticed. She slapped the girl once, making her fall to the ground. Then again, and again, and again. She kept doing it until eventually the girls were pulled apart. Their hair everywhere, and blood smeared over their faces.

"Well that escalated quickly." Ryder laughed, wiping the blood that had dripped from her mouth. The blonde stared back at her. She swore the girl could've burned a hole through the center of her head if she had laser vision and continued to stare.

Isaac had a tight grip around her bicep, and the other around her abdomen. She didn't try to struggle, it was no use. A few minutes later, Coach Finstock's voice bellowed through the hall, "You," He pointed at Ryder, "and you." He pointed at the other girl. "Office. Now." He said through gritted teeth.

"Goodie." Ryder chuckled with a smile, Isaac tightened his grip around her, warning her to stop. She caught glimpse of the glare that Ethan and Aiden were giving her and she sighed.

"God, I'm in some deep shit." She groaned to herself, as Isaac walked her to the office, holding her back in case she decided to pounce again.

* * *

They'd been in the office for hours, for nothing, really."This is a warning to both of you." The principal yelled, "Pull the shit again and I will suspend you." He sighed, "Now go, before I change my mind." Ryder quickly exited the office, only to stumble over her feet and land on top of Isaac.

"You guys were listening, the whole time?" She asked, standing back up. "Not the whole time, only for about fifteen...ish minutes." Boyd replied. She held a hand out to Isaac, as she helped pull him up, ignoring the blush the was very noticeable on his face. Now it was his turn to blush, she laughed to herself but, became serious again soon after.

"So, no suspension?" Stiles asked, Ryder shook her head quickly. "Just a warning, I guess." She shrugged.

She was soon interrupted by Allison pulling her away from the guys.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked.

"I was just helping you out." Ryder told her, "I'm not going to stand there and let someone talk to you like you don't even exist."

"I'm fine, Ryder. I can defend myself." She said offensively. "I could've hit her if I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Ryder asked incredulously.

"Because I didn't want to be in the spot that you were in." She said back quietly.

Ryder stared at her for a few minutes, "Your welcome." She said, even if Allison didn't want to hear it.

Allison sighed and walked off with that Lydia girl. Ryder hadn't talked to her yet, but she already got the vibe that she didn't like her.

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone sighed in relief. She looked at the clock. _3:30_. Already? But, Ryder wasn't arguing. She headed for the door. Stiles quickly ran up behind her, catching up to her.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Actually," Ryder looked back, but Aiden shook his head. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that she'd recieved a text message.

It read, '_staying late for lax, srry. don't spill any secrets to him.'_

Ryder rolled her eyes, and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Sure." She nodded, Stiles smile grew bigger as they headed to his Jeep.

* * *

"Why didn't you stay late, for lacrosse?" She questioned.

"Second string doesn't need to." He grumbled.

"You didn't make it?" She asked sadly, a small frown formed on her face.

Stiles shook his head glumly, "It's no big deal." Shrugging, he started the car.

"Maybe you couldn't keep your head in the game, because you were to distracted by that fight." She said, trying to make him laugh a little.

"You kicked some serious ass." He smirked, "Pretty bad ass."

Ryder laughed, "You can always try for first line, next year. Right?"

Stiles nodded, "A whole year." Groaning, he continued driving down a long road, she could've swore it was never ending. But, it was peaceful. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

"You didn't come out with many battle scars." He joked.

"I don't bruise easily." Ryder lied smoothly, she was half lying, but it was still a lie, in her point of view.

Stiles nodded in understanding, the two sat in silence most of the car ride. Ryder sang softly along to the song that was playing on the radio. She suddenly jolted upright in her seat, grabbing Stiles arm.

"Here." She said suddenly. Stiles stopped the Jeep abruptly, causing the tires to screech as they scraped against the pavement. "Thanks." She smiled, grabbing her bag.

"No... problem." Stiles looked more interested in something else, possibly the big house behind her. Duecalion had rented it out, and it was - massive. It was almost to big for her.

"Damn, your house is big." He said in awe.

"I know." She gloated and they both laughed.

"Thanks, again." She smiled, kissing his cheek. She saw the blush creep up Stiles cheeks. She laughed as she headed inside.

* * *

"You what?" Duecalion yelled at her and Ryder jerked back.

"It's not a big deal. I'm not suspended." She told him calmly.

Duecalion sighed in frustration, and Ennis rested an arm on her shoulder. "Nice." He smirked, "I like a girl who can kick ass."

Ryder stared at him, "Then what's wrong with Kali?" Ennis stared at Kali then back at her.

"That's what I thought." She growled, pushing his arm off.

"I should fucking kill you for this." Duecalion growled.

"Nothing happened, no one got killed." Ryder tried desperately to explain the story to him

Kali soon stepped in after a while of bickering. "Just give her a break." She pleaded, resting her hands on Ryder's shoulders.

"She's a teenage girl, in high school," Laughing, she smirked. "This stuff happens."

Duecalion glared at them both, before he spoke.

"Kali, Ennis, and I are leaving for a few days." He told her, "Don't fuck anything up while I'm gone." He warned.

"Aye, aye, captain." Ryder said in mock solute, Duecalion growled at her again and she sunk back in her chair. She threw hear head back, and sighed.

High school was like hell. No, like the center of hell. If hell was going to be like this, Ryder definitely didn't want to go there.

"Fuck my life." She mumbled to herself.


End file.
